


Morning Kisses.

by ephemeralchloe



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, honestly just some straight up sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralchloe/pseuds/ephemeralchloe
Summary: I was just in the mood for some pure, all natural, organic grade-A fluff. I'm still working on getting better with my writing, but I like to think I'm getting there. I'm a big sucker for fluff with banter. If there's something you think I should work on, always feel free to let me know.And I put it in the smut fic before, but just to throw it out there, my tumblr is indeed still sweetcoffeebean and I'm thinking I might actually take fic requests if anyone is interested. Come on over and say hello to me. <3





	Morning Kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got an unexpected kink for Leon’s stubble/unshaven face. Who knew?

As you stand in the kitchen, making a cup of coffee to help set the pace of your day, you hear the sound of feet lazily shuffling towards you from the living room. You lean against the counter, arms crossed as you watch the sleepy face of Leon stroll into the kitchen.

He yawns, eyes barely open with his face unshaven and noting that there was absolutely nothing he’s done to start the day. Even his blond head of hair was a mess, and he was the type to actually take care of it. All you can really do is laugh.

“Good morning, Agent Kennedy. Ready for the day?”

“Absolutely not.” You turn to grab another mug from the cabinet above the coffee maker, and as you set it down, you feel his strong arms wrap around your waist with minimal energy. Leon places a kiss on the nape of your neck, trailing two more up to the bottom of your ear.

“Nice to see you’ve got energy for this, at least. I’ll pour you some coffee.” You say with a light chuckle, never one to not enjoy the little moments of affection that he shared with you throughout the day.

“Always, baby. And when are you gonna stop calling me Agent Kennedy?” Despite seeing that you’re starting to move a little more, to pour the hot coffee into two prepared mugs, he doesn’t bother to let you go. He has no desire to.

“When it loses its sexiness factor. So, probably never.” Careful not to spill anything, you pour the coffee into his usual mug first. Bringing it up to your lips, you gently blow on it to cool the hot, dark caffeine, before bringing it up over your shoulder. With an affectionate smile, you bring it to his lips and help him take a good sip from the mug.

It works nicely, allowing him to continue holding you against his body without needing to move much to get his caffeine fix. Perfect system, perfect teamwork. Utterly spoiling him. “I’m not an agent today, though. It’s my first day off in weeks, I’m just Leon today.”

“It’s actually been about 3 and a half months now, _just Leon._ It’s long overdue.” Turning to face him, you place a sweet kiss onto his scratchy cheek, knowing that he was only feigning annoyance at being called agent. Anything you call him, he likes.

“And you’re _sure_ you can’t take the day off with me?” His hands move to rest on your hips, grazing up along the curve of your waist before resting back in their original place.

“I’m sure, unfortunately. But it’ll only be a half day this time.” You’re able to pour yourself some coffee now, and turn to face him while you hold the mug in both hands. “I’ll be back around noon, no later. Take the time to enjoy the silence of the house.” You smile, leaning forward to place a soft kiss right on his lips. Unable to help yourself, you make sure to pull away with a theatrically loud smooch. “Enjoy some time away from my pet names and constant desire to lay on the couch with my feet up on your lap.”

Despite knowing you needed the caffeine to make it through that shift, he carefully takes the mug from your hands and places it back onto the counter. Closing in, he places his hands on either side of you, resting on the edge of the countertop and successfully trapping you between his arms. With his body pressed against yours, he moves in again for another kiss. A soft one at first, before he pulls away only slightly to look at your face again, and give you a deeper, longer kiss.

He speaks softly, lips brushing yours as he does. “Those are the times I like best. I don’t need a vacation away from that.”

Your heart admittedly soars to hear that, beating just a little bit faster as you place your hands onto his firm biceps. It was such a contrast to what most people see from Leon… from even what you’ve seen in the past.

This man, a hardened police officer turned federal agent, shaped by his time out in the world dealing with the living dead and those that made them. It was difficult, you could see it on his face at times when he gets lost in thought, the memories of coming face to face with humanoid creatures that wanted nothing more than to rip his face off. Creatures that just days, even hours ago, held down jobs and had families. It was worse when he remembered the ones he actually knew.

Leon always worked hard. He had a sense of justice you’ve never seen before in a man, and a sweet side that gives you cavities the longer you see it. But you’ve seen his blood and dirt covered face, clothing forever stained by the same residues. You’ve heard the gunshots, wondering at one point just how many bullets he’s had to shoot ever since his arrival in Raccoon City.

But it was moments like this where none of it mattered. Where you could see in his eyes that he felt at peace, that his mind had something far more important to focus on. Only you brought that special sort of serenity to his mind.

 _“Mm… sweet talker…”_ Your lips meet his again, so soft and loving, and with his lips parted you could taste the faint bitterness of his coffee. You run your fingers through his blond bangs, messily pushing them back only for them to naturally fall back in place.

Leon is happy to deepen the kiss, never caring about what time of day it is. Morning or night, he was ready to love you. Lips meet and part again, the sounds filling the quiet of the kitchen. With a hum, you run your hands over his jawline and down his neck, before sliding them over his shoulders. As much as he doesn’t want to, however, he does lean back to speak again.

“Don’t eat too big of a lunch today, I’m taking you out somewhere nice for dinner.”

“Ooh, treating me to a hot date tonight? Are you sure you don’t want to stay home?” One hand runs down his arm and to his own hand, fingers lacing between his. He brings both of your hands up to his lips, kissing the back of your fingers.

“I’m good to go out. It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to show you off, we can’t let the neighborhood start to think you got tired of me.” Leaning down, he kisses your neck before purposely nuzzling your soft skin with his rough, unshaven face to tickle you.

Instantly laughing, you gently push him away and try to free yourself from the (admittedly enjoyable) torture. “Alright, alright! I’ll even put on something nice just for you.” With a big smile on your face, you find yourself no longer even needing the caffeine. His affection was far more effective than any amount of coffee.

“Promise you’ll take _off_ something nice for me too, later?” That sleepy smile turned into a deeper, satisfied little smirk. His pretty blue eyes focused on yours, clear and wide awake.

“If you behave, sure. But you need to promise to shave that face of yours before we go anywhere.”

“What, you saying you don’t like my face now? Harsh.”

“I love your face. But I’d like to focus on your lips without getting distracted by scratchies.”

 _“Scratchies?”_ The juvenile word sounds so much funnier coming from him, coupled by an amused tone of voice.

“Yes, scratchies. Now as much as I don’t want to… I have to get ready, my love.”

And as much as he doesn’t want to, he finally releases you from his hold and takes his coffee from the counter, downing a big gulp before giving your ass an encouraging pat. “You go on, then, sweetheart. I’ll try not to get in your way.”

You know you need to get ready. You hated being late for work, hated the feeling of anxiety as the time to clock in got closer and closer. But all was well…

You knew Leon better than that. You gave yourself an extra 15 minutes, just to account for his attention.

“You can get in my way a _little_ bit.” With a final kiss to his cheek, one that required you to get up onto your toes, you playfully give his ass a pat right back before scampering up the stairs to your shared bedroom, never bothering to hide the mischievous laughter that came right after.


End file.
